jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Irvin Kershner
Irvin Kershner war ein US-amerikanischer Regisseur. Er wurde am 29. April 1923 in Philadelphia/USA geboren und starb am 27. November 2010 in Kalifornien. Biografie Nach seiner Schulausbildung an der "University of Southern California" begann er 1950 seine Karriere als Dokumentarfilmer für den US-Nachrichtendienst. Später arbeitete er für diverse Fernsehproduktionen (unter anderem Confidential File). 1958 wurde Roger Corman auf ihn aufmerksam und engagierte ihn für Stakeout on Dope Street - seine erste Regie für einen Kinofilm. Kershner führte für mehr als fünfzig Filmen Regie, unter anderem für Die Augen der Laura Mars, Sag niemals nie und RoboCop 2. Der kommerziell größte Erfolg war jedoch Das Imperium schlägt zurück, nachdem sich George Lucas nach den Dreharbeiten zu Star Wars entschloss, für die Fortsetzung die Regie nicht mehr selbst zu übernehmen. In den letzten Jahren arbeitete Kershner verstärkt wieder für Fernsehproduktionen, unter anderem für Travelling Man und SeaQuest DSV. 1988 stand er erstmals vor der Kamera für Martin Scorsese's Film Die letzte Versuchung Christi, in dem er Zebedee, der Vater der Apostel James und John, spielte. Filmographie *1990 - Robocop 2 *1983 - Sag niemals nie *1980 - Episode V - Das Imperium schlägt zurück *1978 - Die Augen der Laura Mars *1976 - Den Mann den sie Pferd nannten - Die Rückkehr *1974 - Das Chaos-Duo *1972 - Sandkastenspiele *1970 - Loving *1967 - Der fabelhafte Mr.Film-Flam *1966 - A Fine Madness *1964 - The Luky of Ginger Coffey *1963 - A Face in the Rain *1961 - ...der werfe den ersten Stein *1958 - Der Totschläger *1958 - Stakeout on Dope Street Trivia *Als bei den Dreharbeiten zu Das Imperium schlägt zurück die Figur von Yoda ans Set kam, wurde diese von der Drehcrew mit Kershners Spitznamen "Kersh" bezeichnet - offenbar gaben die ähnlichen Frisuren des Regisseurs und Yodas den Ausschlag für diesen Vergleich. *Vor den Dreharbeiten zu Das Imperium schlägt zurück filmte Stanley Kubrick den Stephen-King-Roman Shining. Während der Dreharbeiten war Stephen King persönlich am Set und lernte Kershner kennen. Als King Jahre später ES schrieb, ließ er dort einen Charakter auftreten, welchen er "Mrs. Kersh" nannte. King hatte beim Schreiben für diesen Charakter nach eigenen Aussagen Yoda vor Augen. *Als Kershner die Regie für Das Imperium schlägt zurück angeboten bekam, wollte er von Lucas wissen, warum gerade er hierfür ausgewählt wurde. Kershner fragte: "Es gibt so viele gute junge Leute - warum ich?" George Lucas meinte daraufhin: "Du weißt alles, was ein Regisseur über Hollywood wissen muss. Dennoch bist Du nicht Hollywood!" Das gefiel Kershner. Dennoch war er nicht überzeugt. Er war sich sicher, dass ein zweiter Teil nicht mehr so gut und erfolgreich sein kann wie der erste Film. Nachdem ihn sein Produzent als verrückt bezeichnet hat, nahm er widerstrebend die Regie an. Dennoch meint Kershner heute, dass es für ihn ein eher uninteressanter Film war und er deswegen auch die Regie für Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter, welche ihm angeboten wurde, ablehnte. Quellen *''Ein Imperium der Träume'' *''Making of Star Wars'' Weblinks * *Irvin Kershner in der deutschsprachigen Wikipedia *Irvin Kershner Remembered: George Lucas auf StarWars.com *Irvin Kershner gestorben auf der Webseite der FAZ Kategorie:Reale Personen Kategorie:Regisseure en:Irvin Kershner es:Irvin Kershner fi:Irvin Kershner nl:Irvin Kershner pt:Irvin Kershner ru:Ирвин Кершнер